


Experimentation

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Body Horror, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugged Sex, F/M, For Science!, Monster Girl, Non-Human Genitalia, Rough Sex, Tentacles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: Caught by Neo Umbrella, Jake Muller's subjected to a twisted experiment with a very unique B.O.W.
Relationships: Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Happy Belated Treatmas 2019





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex) in the [happy_belated_treatmas_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/happy_belated_treatmas_2019) collection. 



There was a monster in the other room.

His current cell was small—bigger than _some_ jails he’d been in, but small. Smaller than his old cell here—they moved him in here after… weeks, months, who knew? When they dumped him in there, they dragged him through a much bigger room, with a lot of thick chains bolted to the far wall, but no occupant. He awoke one night after lights out to screaming.

J’avo were screaming in Chinese, and something roared back at them.

Things were silent for a long while after that.

The next few days were tense—he heard the rattling of chains and bellows when someone came to slide in a tray with cheap processed food through a slot in the door—he’d tried to get a look at the thing through the slot, but just got a glimpse of claws.

He kept mostly silent, occasionally yelling at it to shut up; but that seemed to antagonize the monster. He had no illusions about how this was going to end; he was going to end up fed to the monster. For some reason, that got him thinking about the girl, Sherry.

He must’ve been getting soft, because he quickly had to think of something other than the idea of some American agent getting fed to a B.O.W. like this, especially an American agent who got him wrapped up in this whole mess to begin with.

She was quite unlike any government type he’d dealt with before.

The days were long, the nights were long, and beyond cheerful messages from that psychopath, Ada Wong, it was just him, it, and plenty of screams—recognizable ones like humans or J’avo, a few types of B.O.W.s.

Then things got worse.

“Today’s the day.” Ada Wong announced one day after the usual screaming fit, and the door to his cell beeped and slid open. A figure in a labcoat lay on the ground in the center of the room not moving. From outside the cell, he heard chains clink to the floor. 

Then he heard footsteps.

He’d heard of executions by B.O.W. before. Hell, he’d been on a job in South America where he’d had to clean up after one of those went awry—part of the reason he charged extra when monsters were on the table.

He considered making a break for it, rushing into the big room and trying to figure out an exit, but before he could make his rush, it moved into view. The thing was big, hunched over to look into his cell. Surgical tubing dripping something dangled from its neck. Most of it was greyish-red, with yellow splints and knobs of bone protruding from its skin. A clawed hand scratched at its face, prying a metal muzzle off. Two big bony pillars—fucked up wings, maybe—trailed from its shoulders. A dinner-plate sized eye off-center in its torso stared at him.

It’s head—not face, because that wasn’t a face—was sort of sharklike, if you squinted. Red eyes were deep set inside it, and while most of it almost looked like exposed muscle, its head was mostly bone. It saw him and charged.

It was too big for the doorway.

Hunched over as it was, it struggled to fit itself through; planting its clawed hands on either side of the door as it squirmed and attempted to jostle through. It was only after it nearly doubled over and a _massive_ paw forced its way through that he realized those big things from its shoulder was _another_ set of arms.

It looked at him and _drooled_ , something thick dripping from its maw as it took in raspy, echoing breaths. Blank eyes inside the bony not-a-face bored into him. It opened it’s jaws, the lower one splitting apart wide, and rasped.

He slugged it in the face.

Yeah, brilliant plan. Not like there was anything better to do. He couldn’t get around it while it was in the doorway, and given how massive it was, there wasn’t going to be any room to dodge when it finally pulled itself through.

The punch actually seemed to work, It shrank back a little, as much as it could while jammed two-thirds of the way through a doorway made for something half its size. The eyes in it’s head stared, while one of the big ones on its shoulder blinked rapidly.

Then it surged forward, taking some of the doorframe with it. Jake had the wind knocked out of him as he was bounced against the far wall of the cell, landing on his bed with just enough time to snap back to his senses in time for the thing to grab him.

It’s hot, wet breath hit him in the face as a massive paw from one of it’s bigger arms wrapped around his shoulders—it was huge enough that he fit in the palm of its hand.

A long, purple-red tong slid between those teeth, pressing against his sternum and running upward, across his chest and neck and up his chin. He shut his eyes and turned his head, trying to wriggle out of a grasp of iron. Bare feet hitting something solid and wet—eventually planting both feet against the thing’s abdomen and pushing with all of his might.

He did not break free.

The thing continued to hold him tight as it lapped him with his tongue. This was wrong. He wasn’t going to lodge a formal complaint if this B.O.W. didn’t want to kill him, but what the Hell was it after? He tried to relax, and ignore the chill running up and down his spine. He desperately needed to scratch at where the monster drew its tongue against her, at a spreading itch.

When one of the thing’s smaller hands reached between his legs and _pressed_ against his crotch, rubbing him through the sweats he’d been issued by his captors, Jake started to thrash again.

“Oh, it seems she likes you.” That psychopath’s voice came over the loudspeaker. “We’ve been trying _so_ hard to find someone who’d live up to her standards—in hindsight you were always the obvious choice”.

“Fuck you!” He shouted at the loudspeaker. He didn’t know _how_ she was watching this—wherever the camera in his cell was, it was well hidden.

The monster trilled, drawing his attention. He stared into unreadable eyes for a long moment.

Then its lower arms began shredding his pants.

He resumed kicking until a paw wrapped around his thigh and lifted him, holding his crotch up to eye-level with its toothy mouth. He was not surprised when that tongue ran against his exposed cock, looping around it, squeezing gently.

He tried using his free leg to kick, but the position was awkward. Realizing that kicking the thing probably would not work did not help, because futile or not, he wanted to do _something_ while this thing was molesting him.

“Enjoying yourself?” Ada Wong asked over the intercom. “This is _fascinating_. There are _so may_ variables that make her infection unlike the _usual_ course for a G-Virus infectee—I’m interesting to see where she takes this.”

G-virus? He hadn’t a _ton_ of knowledge about the various viruses at play—the monsters they made were more pertinent to his job—he didn’t care what letter caused a hunter, or a licker, or a napad, only whether or not he was going to be faced with a hunter, licker, or napad. But he vaguely remembered the G-virus was pretty old and rare.

She kept licking him, and to his consternation, found himself reaching for the space between his legs—that itching, tingling across his face was _nothing_.

He was at half-mast when the tongue uncoiled from him and she held him at a distance. He looked at her face, and then drifted downwards. As ridiculous as the idea was, it was clear what this thing wanted, given what she did, and what Ada had been talking about. His eyes drifted, across it’s muscular chest, spikes and bony knobs jutting out of reddish skin, and down.

Okay, between the thing’s legs, he spotted a long slit—“her” vagina, he guessed. He had to fucking jinx it, because he had to think that, for as fucked up as this thing was, its twat looked more or less normal.

 _And then it turned inside out_.

In a rush of blackish fluid, _matter_ leapt out from between the thing’s legs. It’s gentals looked like a squid or a starfish or something. _Not_ like their genitalia, whatever the fuck those looked lie, but just the entire critter. Long, red-black strands of meat hung down and waved slightly. “What the fuck?”

“Ths… is new.” Ada Wong said. She sounded _excited_.

The thing mandhandled him until he was facedown, holding him with all of its hands—it’s two big paws clamped over his shoulders, the huge talons interleaved across his chest. It’s smaller arms gripped his hips. He was held against the vast bulk of the thing.

He did not like where this was going.

His view was blocked by all the claws and meat, but he could feel it when one of those red tendrils looped around his cock. Another stroked his balls. That itching, tingling sensation was getting worse. More tentacles wound around his legs. He was surprised his stomach could sink any more when one of them slid back from his balls, it’s tip finding an opening.

Clenching every muscle in his body just seemed to make it more curious. Ada had a fucking comment because of course she had, but he wasn’t paying attention as he felt himself redden as more tentacles began to investigate. And then push against the resistance they found.

He grit his teeth and relaxed. “She” enthusiastically penetrated him, the tentacles stroking and coiling and feeling him inside just as thoroughly as the ones on the outside. He slammed his eyes shut as the creature probed and trilled.

Being sodomized by a goddamn science experiment was _not_ something he could say he ever expected to happen to him. He’d be even less likely to say that would get him hard. But he was dimly aware he was rock solid when tentacles inside brushed against something _sensitive_ and he visibly tensed enough that Ada was sure to note “You liked that!”

He let out a strangled, inarticulate moan in reply.

“Jaaake.”

The voice was warbling and rasping, barely recognizable. But it was recognizable. Right over his shoulder, coming from the split jaws of monster. His head turned to look, catching sight of a glassy, rapidly moving eye.

“Sherry?” He said, and she shuddered. Fucking Hell. She'd mentioned that her father had been completely unrecognizable when his work had done its worse--she'd been given a vaccine that had caused it to adapt.

“You finally figured it out, eh?” Ada chimed in. “I’d say she’s a definite improvement since the last time you saw her.”

“Please…” the monster said in a pathetic voice. Something that was familiar. “I _need_ …”

When she trailed off, Ada picked up where she left off. “It took _weeks_ to figure out how to reactivate the latent G-virus in her system. Maybe nothing we should have concerned ourselves with, but playing with Simmons’s toys always led me to fascinating results.”

“What the fuck did you do to her?” The way his voice raised on the second half of the sentence, in response to something _sliding and twisting_ , did not make him as intimidating as he’d hope.

“Simmons’s little lapdog—I almost feel sorry for her, you know—so deep in things but _so_ completely in the dark.” That was a complete nonanwer, and the sarcasm that dripped from _sorry for her_ was insufferable. “And when we did finally get results, she was very special. Kept her intellect, didn’t have that monstrous drive to reproduce—looks like the anatomy is unique.”

“Need this… so good.” Sherry’s tongue ran against the side of his face, down under his chin. “I… I... like you Jake…”

“She required _a_ lot of coaxing to get to this point.” Ada continued. “She was completely unreceptive to offered mates, and even when flooded with the best pharmaceuticals, she’d just become aggressive with them. It was then I figured maybe some of the problem was our choice in suitor.”

The tentacles inside him withdrew with a rapidity that earned a groan from him and a chuckle from Ada. Sherry hoisted him up, those smaller hands around his waist, as it looked at him. Or more precisely, at his dick. She opened her maw and that long tongue crept around his cock, tip running across the tip and lapping up a bead of precum.

Her breathing had reached a frantic rapidity as she shoved him to the floor, one of her massive paws planted on either of his wrists as she slowly maneuvered herself. He blinked as a bead of her spittle dropped down on him.

“This is unusual…” Ada narrated. The whole mass of tangled, twisting limps hovered over him for a second, before Sherry dropped down, taking him to the hilt with enough force to knock the wind out of her. “Her being the receptive partner… she really isn’t like any G-Virus specimen before.”

Sherry threw her head back and screamed, which gave Jake terrific view of just how her jaw fit together and how it spit apart. She wasn’t _tight_. But something _tightened_ as she rocked herself back and forth atop him. He felt things squirming against him inside of her, things coiling and twisting. The tendrils on the outside of her went back to exploring.

One of her smaller hands fell on his chest as she lifted herself up a little; something inside of her stubbornly dragging against his cock as she did so. He was _on fire_ now, his skin burned against the air when she lifted up.

The relief that came when she dropped back down made him gasp.

He planted his feet against the cold floor and weakly thrust up, with Sherry doing the bulk of the work picking the pace. She grumbled and sighed as she rode him, tentacles sliding against his skin. When they pressed against his ass again, he just spread his legs apart a little wider and relaxed.

Something was wrong. Ada was speaking Chinese, maybe, or it was just getting harder to pay attention as she rambled frantically. Maybe she sounded a little breathier, he couldn’t really tell. He just focused on Sherry.

Her horrific not-a-face was inches above his.

Maybe it was a contact high of whatever chemical they’d pumped her through, or maybe she was doing it herself. Maybe he was just a sick fuck, and hearing that the monster molesting him had been… was that in-over-her head American agent was messing with him.

Those expressionless eyes actually widened in shock when he leaned up and pressed his lips against her.. jawline? She didn’t quite have lips any more. “Jaaaake…”

She picked up her pace.

He didn’t flinch when that long, red tongue ran against his face, running up the side of his check and pressing against his lips. Her face pressed against his, he let her slide her tongue in deep against his mouth. It burned like whisky going down, and his vision blurred as it went _deeper_. He just continued to thrust up inside of her.

He was limp by now as she kept fucking him, tendrils wrapping around his hips and probing inside him and he was too dazed too keep track of it all. He let out a cry against the tongue in his mouth as _something_ she did finally shoved him over the edge, his back arching and pressing him against her as he came, hard.

She didn’t slow down at all.

Things kept getting more and more disconnected, until finally she pulled herself away from him and _screamed_ , loud enough to generate a painful echo. He tumbled and spun and was so cold until she held him against herself—she was so warm.

Next thing he knew, something was digging into his side, repeatedly jabbing against his abdomen. He blinked finding himself staring at a blue eye, maybe the side of a half-dollar, embedded in reddish meat. He flinched, tying to push away in shock.

The world spun off its axis until he landed on floor. No, not the floor. Onto asphalt. They were on a _road_? He looked up, and yep, any possibility he had been dreaming was dispelled when he looked up and saw the collection of meat, bone, and eyeballs looming over him, or down at himself and saw his abdomen and crotch had thick, tacky trails of something dark-colored.

Sherry looked down at him, one half of her law jaw twitched a little. “Jake!”

She was sounding _a lot_ more like herself now, not as desperate or raving as she had been in the cell. She _was_ raving, at a mile-a-minute, mostly variations on ‘sorry’, with some ‘are you hurt’ mixed in.

He _gingerly_ got to his feet and wavered. He had a bruise on his side; looking at her, he saw a protruding lump of bone at a shoulder, where he figured she had draped him when she was carrying him. His legs were pretty numb. And his head was swimming.

“I’m fine, supergirl.” Because what else was there to say? A lot of things, really. Plenty of variations on ‘what the fuck?’ “You okay?”

She was _covered_ in blood.

“Yeah.” None of her eyes made contact with him.

It was probably not _her_ blood.

“Where are we?” Jake asked, turning around. They were in the middle of a city. He heard distant screaming and sirens—it figured that something really bad had to be going on for Sherry—all ten feet and four arms of her—to have paraded him, bareass, from wherever the lab was to the center of this City.

There had been plenty of distractions apparently.

“Um… Lanshaing, I think.” She still wasn’t quite looking at him. “I… we escaped after…”

She trailed off, voice breaking a little.

The situations was completely fucked, in every sense of that word possible. “Sherry.”

“They… I wasn’t myself… they’d been drugging me before this and…” She broke off again.

Jake breathed deep. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Now she looked at him, her jaw worked a little, eyes narrowing, then widening, then narrowing. She was trying to think of something to say. His glance drifted from her face to a shoulder, then down. Nothing was _writhing_ there.

Why was he disappointed about that?

“Are you drugged right now?” He asked. Okay there were a solid ten or twenty conversations worth of things that they were going to have to discuss that neither of them wanted to talk about going on, but _that could wait_. A distant explosion made her hunch down a little.

“N… no.” She said. She was looking at her hands--the smaller pair, as if the dinner plate sized paw was "small". She was closely examining her right hand. She spread her fingers far apart, then flipped it over. She turned towards a shop window and shuddered at the muddled reflection, and he grimaced. She wasn't human anymore. "I..."

“Good. We need to get our bearings and find a way out of…” Jake cut her off. They had a _ton_ do deal with--they could talk about what she was and what happened after they got out of this. He looked around the cramped street, seeing signs in a language he couldn’t read and stalls of a market. “…this.”

“Right.” That head bobbed up and down now. Good. Part of him wanted to run screaming, ditch her in the middle of this city and find his own way. That was shockingly easy to ignore, despite what she was and what she'd done to him. Because right now, she looked like she needed help. And having her as backup probably would make getting through the city easer--a distant howl of B.O.W.s caught her attention. "I'll try to... I'll do my best." 

Okay, they could get the hell out of Dodge, and then figure out where to go from there. “So… first things first, we need to…”

“Find you some clothes?” She helpfully interjected. He looked at her, and noticed one of her eyes drifting down, breaking eye contact and staring at something completely different.

He was going to say ‘get some weapons’, but yeah, in retrospect, that would be a good starting point.

**Author's Note:**

> I had hoped to have gotten more done for this idea, but this time of the year was crazy busy for me. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Captured](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326088) by [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/pseuds/Silex)




End file.
